


The Line Uncrossed

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Line Uncrossed

**#2. The Line Uncrossed**  
 **Word Count:** 240  
 **Characters:** Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts

 **The Line Uncrossed**  
Tony had slept with many women so nothing really surprised him anymore. But when he saw Pepper in that blue backless dress, it surprised him. She looked more beautiful than he ever thought she could.

Pepper turned and smiled that smile he knew so well.

The only thing Tony could do was to ask her to dance with him. He didn’t take no for an answer and they were quickly on the floor, close and in each other’s arms. 

Tony wasn’t a sentimental man but he felt this was a moment for them. It was more than a dance. It was a beginning.

His only hesitation came when she leaned in for a kiss and he couldn’t kiss her. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to. It was because he did. She deserved better than being just another one of his conquests.

Pepper deserved someone who loves her. Was that Tony? He didn’t think so. He was sure she didn’t think so too. That was why she had always held back with him, keeping it professional as much as possible.

Pepper gave him an out. She sent him for drinks. Tony took the out and left her there. He even went through the motions of ordering the drinks but he knew he shouldn’t go back to her.

There was a line between them and Tony wasn’t ready to cross it. He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for her.


End file.
